<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunscreen by Colamiilk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812306">Sunscreen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk'>Colamiilk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enrollment [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Maka is becoming an elite and has to deal with Death Scythe dramaaa, Maka's POV, Squabbling, The death scythes are such a mess of a group, The most dysfunction work family, everyone is annoyed here, headcanons, i love them, seriously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At this point Maka knew all they did was squabble over random things, which is what Justin and Giriko were doing now, but this one was even weirder than normal. Justin was bothering Giriko about… about sunscreen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Giriko/Justin Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enrollment [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunscreen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>two updates in two days? yeah I only managed it because this is a really short one and also was just done because I couldn't sleep u-u its going to be painful when I have to make up for lost time and do a million homework assignments I didn't do to do this later but for now, some domestic fluff</p><p>Oh and for reference I use the nickname Azunee here which is a combo of Azusa and Big Sister (Onee-san) so thats where the headcanons come in</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Maka had been brought up to one of the elite levels to fill out some paperwork about actually becoming an elite herself. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrilled</span>
  </em>
  <span> and swore to god when she first heard she’d pass out. She knew it was coming eventually considering she beat down the kishin, but the fact that it finally was? She had no idea how to process it all. Although right now she wasn’t working on processing it, mostly because she couldn’t stop watching this mess from the corner of her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Justin and Giriko were clearly on break right now, this was in fact the elite’s break room so they were exactly where they were supposed to be, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but </span>
  </em>
  <span>they were being weird. At this point Maka knew all they did was squabble over random things, which is what they were doing now, but this one was even weirder than normal. Justin was bothering Giriko about… about sunscreen. It was such a weirdly </span>
  <em>
    <span>domestic </span>
  </em>
  <span>argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was obvious Giriko wasn’t even arguing as much as he was confused, not really understanding and not wanting to be a part of this. Maka had to say she agreed, especially when Justin angrily pulled out a small bottle of sunscreen from his bag of paperwork (oh god was she going to have that much paperwork too?) and started forcibly spreading it on Giriko’s face. It was aggressive undoubtedly but also… somehow caring and affectionate. Something that felt like she was imagining until she heard Justin speak under his breath, something only meant for Giriko’s ears that she managed to pick up on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m worried about long term damage, I want this body to last a long time.” Giriko’s face went the slightest bit red and Maka felt her own face mimic that. She was enraged undoubtedly, being reminded of Giriko’s past body switching… but also that was so undeniably loving that it was just embarrassing to hear second hand. She was full out staring now, invested in what was going on with them. Which of course got her in trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azusa, who had been the one to bring her up here, slammed her hand down on the desk they were working at, getting everyone in the room's attention and making them bare witness to her deadly glare. Maka went pale, Justin and Giriko just looked annoyed. It made sense, they were at the same level as her and allowed to do as they wished- or at least Justin could, but it was still amazing to know there were people who weren’t scared of Azusa. She could really be horrifying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you two doing? You're distracting people.” Justin’s mouth opened to say something, but before he could manage even a breath Giriko pushed the scythe to the side to address this himself… he still had some sunscreen not rubbed in on him… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takin’ a break! This is literally the room for that, why the hell are you trying to do work in here!?” Giriko said that so fast and with such anger that it was clear he had been enjoying the soft treatment and was </span>
  <em>
    <span>pissed</span>
  </em>
  <span> Azusa interrupted them… gross. Maka knew the two of them were married but still, seeing them in any kind of romantic situation turned her stomach, someone like Giriko shouldn’t be allowed to have this kind of life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because students aren’t allowed in the upper level, that's part of the reason we even have this room.” Azusa’s explanation as to why they were up honestly disappointed Maka, she thought that this </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> the upper levels… but this just opened the question as to what exactly was up there that students weren’t even allowed up there to fill out paperwork. She didn’t really get to think about it though because at this point Justin looked almost as annoyed as Giriko did, not interrupting the enchanter’s- no the </span>
  <em>
    <span>criminal’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> excuses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come the fuck on, are you seriously saying that a </span>
  <em>
    <span>break room </span>
  </em>
  <span>isn’t free from children!? They’re crawling on the walls here jesus!” Maka’s eyes widened, shocked to see someone bold enough to not only yell at Azusa but also swear in front of her. She knew Giriko really couldn’t care less about respect, but it was still shocking Azusa let that slide… at least it seemed like she would at first. When she stood up though Justin moved to block off Giriko, once again protecting the man from having any consequences for his actions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were minding our own business Azusa, is it really our fault that a student can’t stay focused? You're acting like we were making a scene.” Justin had looked back at Giriko, grimacing at the remaining sunscreen and finishing rubbing it in with a sigh. Despite how angry they both were they were gentle with each other, soft touches that were quick because they were being watched but still so undeniably tender. Azusa crossed her arms, getting ready to argue with them… Maka suddenly found herself stressed and feeling guilty about being the one to start this here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Public displays of affection are against school rules, not just for students but for teachers as well.” That was true, but shamefully Maka knew first hand how badly that rule was enforced from her own father’s bullshit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t teachers.” Azusa pursed her lips, annoyed with them for being so insistent they hadn’t done anything wrong. As much as Maka hated to admit here, she actually wasn’t sure herself what they had done wrong. This was starting to seem like just hatred on Azusa’s part, also distracted by them and just as pissed off as Maka was that Giriko was here. That was a bit concerning- the fact that the other Death Scythe’s could be so against Giriko being here just like Maka was and have it not matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Justin you are more mature than this, stop acting like a child.” Maka wanted to cringe at how this was quickly just turning into squabbling, she knew from how her dad acted that being a Death Scythe didn’t automatically make you mature and able to always make the right decisions. Still, seeing a Death Scythe she looked up to and a Death Scythe she used to look up to act like this was… honestly stressful. She was going to be part of this environment, this hesitant social circle, soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fail to see how I’m not acting mature, I’m just speaking the truth here Azunee.” For a second Maka’s mind went blank with that nickname. From how Azusa reacted, annoyed and sighing horribly, it wasn’t a brand new thing, Justin called her that. What? Was Azusa Justin’s older sister? No, that didn’t make sense, they’d have the same last name if that was the case. What was going on? What was the relationship between these two scythes? Did the other scythes know this? They must but </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>were all the scythes so good at hiding their internal drama so well from the students? What else was Maka going to learn about them spending more and more time around them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Justin that's not going to work, just go home if you’re going to act like this.” Maka was actually shocked by Azusa’s words there, despite the fact Azusa said it wasn’t going to work, it clearly did. They were getting away with this for the most part, getting to just leave instead of getting any real consequence other than perhaps shame, but they clearly weren’t going to have any of that. Maybe that was all Azusa could do though, they were on the same level and it only made sense that Azusa didn’t actually have any power over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll see you tomorrow. Come on Giriko.” Justin grabbed the front of Giriko’s shirt, ignoring the man’s noise of complaint and dragged him out the door. It was amazing to see Giriko let himself be treated that way with how much he yelled at everyone else for just telling him to cut it out… maybe Justin did have a good handle on him… maybe. Maka still didn’t trust it and even if she did she still firmly believed that Giriko shouldn’t have been allowed to escape punishment like he had. She didn’t care that he had the fancy research Lord Death had forgiven him to get or that he had married a Death Scythe, he needed to pay for what he had done to everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azusa sighed as the two finally disappeared, snapping Maka out of her thoughts to look at the woman sit down heavily, looking more distressed than Maka thought was possible on her… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Death Scythe Azusa, are you ok?” Watching the scythe take off her glasses and rub the bridge of her nose with a shake of her head she took a second before putting her glasses back on and facing Maka again. She seemed annoyed, but not at Maka, the next words came out of her mouth were certainly not meant to be said in front of a student and said entirely out of stress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never thought there’d be a day Justin would stop listening to me, Giriko’s certainly changed him…” Maka was surprisingly stressed hearing those words, she hadn’t even known before today that Azusa had originally had any control over Justin but knowing she had and had also lost it because of Giriko was… a lot. That man was really something to be worried about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t be talking about this, let's get back on task, I’ll deal with them later.” Maka sat back down awkwardly, there was certainly a lot she had to learn about not only being an elite, but about the elites themselves… she supposed she should’ve been expecting that since the beginning though. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this entirely to see Justin putting sunscreen on Giriko and I don't even know why I wanted to see that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>